Mythic Theater Series
Premise This series is an attempt to combine Ultra Q story telling with the presence of a Giant Hero, as well as some Doctor Who. The series is not primarily action based, though I will try to put in some good action sequences. I will like to make this story something of a fairytale. SolZen321 (talk) 18:59, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Episodes *Episode 1: Daikaiju March **In the Wake of a discovery at a lake, a strange otherwordly kaiju begins a march across the country, immune to all attacks. *Episode 2: The Town that Never Cries **The Traveler comes across an idyllic little town in the middle of a death zone. *Episode 3: The Digital Tormentor **The Traveler goes up against a strange urban legend. *Episode 4: The Message to the Stars **A reckless professor attempts to make contact with ET's *Episode 5: The Eternal Garden **The Traveler find himself against a self proclaimed god and his pet. *Episode 6: The Sea Goddess' Wrath **In the wake of his recent victory, the traveler must deal with another cosmic entity *Episode 7: The Undersea War Part 1 **A lost civilization returns with plans of world domination *Episode 8: The Undersea War Part 2 ** *Episode 9: Invaders **The discovery of colossal bones, heralds an attack on the Earth *Episode 10: The Phantom Beast **The traveler responds to reports of a moving mountain and reports of a monster in countryside. * Episode 11: The Old Soldier ** A giant robot has begun attacking military locals around Japan * Episode 12: Memoirs of our Shangri-La ** The traveler comes across a clue to what he has been looking for. * Episode 13: Nostalgia ** The traveler's journey is possibly at an end as he may have found what he was looking for. Characters *The Traveler *Zale Hebi Aliens/Monsters *Space Fairy: Princess Fuuma *Apparition DaiKaiju: Deathla *Digital Devil: DUP *Grey Aliens *Radioactive Dinosaur: Radeosaurus *Interstellar Monster: Prokarydon *Space Bird: Gallon *Mischevious Godling: Appollon *Dark Fire Beast: Cereberus *Space Sea Goddess: Otohime *Celestial Dragon: Otohime's Dragon *Conquest Aliens: The Invaders *Earth Dragon: Yoragory * Mountain Monster: Gyorous *Super Ancient Civilization: Mu *Ancient Mu God: King Kaizer * Plasma Iron Man: Tetsujin Atom * Peace hating Dragon: Ryu-No-Kirai Terms *'Phase': A term referring to any bend in space, however it also means the frequencies of Space-Time that comprise alternate dimensions. The beams of all Ultras contain a degree of Phase energy (Photo-Electrons is how artificial Phase is mainly generated, this is part of what gives their peace their beams their molecular de-constructive effect **Z-Space: The entire Spectrum of Space-Time Frequencies/Phase **N-Space: Our current frequency of reality **Warp: A manner of FTL flight using gravitational waves to compress and expand space. **HyperSpace: It refers to either the Multiverse space or a warp in space, not in terms of gravity or dark energy but between Phase frequencies in a tear that covers a wider range than normal space would. This Ultra Dimensions also fall under this term. **SubSpace Flight: A journey through subspace warp 'curved space', another FTL technology **Path of the Star/ Underverse/ Star Ways/Subspace Tunnel: Streams of subspace current between the solar systems and galaxies, they are generated by the connecting gravity and dark energy of celestial bodies. **Tetryon Particles: Exotic particles found in subspace, they can reek havoc in other dimensions. *Plasma Technology: The advancement of technology on Earth has resulted in the appearance of new clean running machines. **'Gravity Wheel': Often found at the bottom of saucer type UFOs, it is a dome containing a ball of plasma that generates the anti-gravity waves need for flight. **'Rail Gun': Projectiles accelerated via electrical forces. The most common form of this is blasters. **'Masers': Synchronized EM waves, cuts through things by super heating the target's cells/atoms etc. **'Lasers Cannons': Not actual photons, instead, it's aligned EM waves and Ions. **'Ion Propulsion': Uses ion for thrust/lift instead of normal rocket engines. **'Impulse Drive': Uses reverse Magnetic waves to push an object, experimental. **'Shields': An EM field that protects against metal objects and charged particles. normal objects are repelled by an electric shock. *Biotics: refers to special nodes in a being's nervous system, these amplifiers of bio-electric fields generate most of the powers demonstrated by aliens, generally telepathy, energy blasts, and superhuman strength, the biotics of each species various in terms of abilities and it is often a secondary nervous system. *'Giant Growth Hormone': A military potion that allows solders to become giants, it is made using exotic particles and is stored in containers surgically installed in solders. It is banned on all civilized worlds as it is a weapon used only by invaders. Due to the difficulty in creating it it is generally only found in ruling elites or officers for invaders. It is coupled with a counter hormone to transform the user back to normal. *Kishin: The term used to refer to monsters in this series. Category:Fan Series Category:SolZen321 Category:Mythic Theater Series